


Are We Okay?

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, friends - Freeform, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: They've been best friends for years, surely a one-night stand won't change things.





	Are We Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this is decent or not, but I wanted something with Jooheon and Gunhee :) I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

They've always been inseparable. For the past fifteen years they've been, by each other's side. For Gunhee what he felt for Jooheon, was nothing more than love for his best friend. But lately that has changed, Gunhee isn't sure when it changed though. He just knows that he _wants_ to kiss him, hold him and never let go. So, when the party came up he knew he needed, to have a couple of drinks before he would have the courage to say something. What he didn't expect was a slightly drunk Jooheon, to come and find him. Cling to him and declare, "I love you Gunhee!"

Naturally, he wasn't sure what to say, let alone what to think. And if he had any thoughts they were interrupted, when Jooheon kissed him. He soon felt himself kiss back, it wasn't long before they moved to a more private location. Where it became a night Gunhee will always remember, what hurt the next day besides the hangover? The fact that; Jooheon didn't say a word. It was easy to tell his head hurt, but now, he couldn't look him in the eye. They met up with their friends two days later, the five of them sat in a booth in the cafe. It was quiet at first.

Changkyun couldn't help himself "I wonder, what did you two get up to at the party." Gunhee looked at him with no emotion, "nothing" Changkyun smirked. "Really?" he tilted his head, "then why are you blushing, and why hasn't Jooheon said anything." Minhyuk gasped a little loudly "you two slept together, didn't you" Gunhee hid his face. Doing his best to hide how much he was blushing, "I knew it would happen." Trust Minhyuk to be the one happy about it, Jooheon finally spoke "you did not." It fell quiet since no one knew what to say, so they finished up in silence.

Gunhee wanted to yell at Jooheon, at least then he would talk to him. In the end, instead of dwelling on it, he focused on work. But even then his mind had time to think about his feelings, all that did was cause his heart to hurt. 

It's been a week. And it's still been nothing but, radio silence. Gunhee can't help but ask "do you know where Jooheon is," Hyungwon looks at him it's easy to see he's confused. "He's gone out of town for a few months" that was news to him, "didn't he tell you" Gunhee takes a deep breath. "No, but it's not surprising he hasn't spoken to me, since the party" a few tears escaped. "That's quite unusual for him" he can't help but, agree "I know." 

[<.^^.> <.^^.< .^^.>>]

**_Gun_94_ **

_"Will you ever talk to me again? Life feels empty without you."_

_read, 9:34pm_

Gunhee sighs. This is the longest month of his life, it's also the longest they've gone without speaking. Instead of just thinking about his feelings, his mind has decided to create little dreams. Where he and Jooheon are together, and everything is okay. The latest one was; a recreation of the party night. Except this time they weren't drunk, and Gunhee woke up wrapped up in his arms. The best part they were happy, an unsettling feeling finds it's way into the pit of his stomach. As he finishes up at work, and he slowly heads home.

Life a fool he checks his phone, the only thing it shows is the time. _9:40._ It's quiet in the street, which is what he needs right now. He gets a welcome distraction a few minutes later, when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

**_Hyungwon_ **

_"Have you managed to talk to Jooheon yet?"_

_Read, 9:45 pm_

Gunhee smiles sadly.

**_Gun_94_ **

_"No, but I did send him a message, one I know he has read."_

_Read, 9:46 pm_

**_Hyungwon_ **

_"I'm sure he'll come around."_

_Read, 9:47 pm_

That was the hope. As midnight rolled around Gunhee, did his best to sleep. It probably didn't help that Jooheon decided to text him back, with something that wasn't going to make things better. 

**_Jooheony_ **

_"I'm going to put this out there, I wish I could take back what happened that night."_

_"I shouldn't have had so much to drink, and it's best if we don't see each other."_

_Read, 12:04 am_

Gunhee's heart dropped. His best friend was shutting him out, he knew it was pointless replying. So, he put his phone the bedside table and, cried himself to sleep. 

When the weekend rolled around, two days later. Minhyuk and Hyungwon showed up at his place, "come on you need some fun." He _was_ going to protest but, that wouldn't work not with Minhyuk. Who pretty much looked like he was going to force him, if he had to of course. It was quiet as he got a little dressed up, naturally, they said nothing about where they were going. They headed to one of the biggest clubs in town, of course, Gunhee wasn't up for it. But he did need fun and, a distraction. Walking in the place was packed.

He wasn't all that surprised that he was left alone, taking his time looking around. Gunhee headed straight for the bar, he did have a little trouble getting one of the bartender's attention. The guy beside him seemed to have no issue, he smiled at him before getting one of them to come over. He was surprised when the guy beside him asked, "what would you like to drink." Gunhee was a little stunned "r-rum and coke," the other smiled "I'll have the same." It wasn't long before they had their drinks, "I'm Dawon" the look he gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

"I-I'm Gunhee" he quickly had some of his drink, no one has ever had this effect on him before. "So, Gunhee come here often" he choked on his drink a little, once he had recovered "not really." Dawon smirked "fair enough" he moved a little closer, "would you like to go somewhere more quiet." He finished his drink "sure" he wasn't sure, why he agreed. But a part of him wanted to do something different, something he's never done. It wasn't long at all before they were at Dawon's place, it was unlike other apartments he's ever seen.

He was determined to ignore his phone, for the handsome stranger. Who caught his attention with a drink, and a kiss on the lips. And a night to remember.

**_Jooheony_ **

_"I know I said I would take back what happened, but now I don't really know."_

_"I'm trying to move on from that night, but it's hard Gunhee you're my best friend."_

_"I want to see you, to hear your voice."_

_Delivered._

It's around nine o'clock when Gunhee wakes up, momentarily forgetting where he was. Until he felt Dawon move beside him, good thing is when he wakes up. It's not at all awkward, which is a good thing. Getting his things together, Gunhee leaves with a smile on his face. Of course, they exchanged numbers. But he has no idea if he's going to see him again, on the upside this is the first time he hasn't thought about Jooheon. Things change when he looks at his phone, there a messages from Hyungwon and Minhyuk both wondering what happened to him.

**_Gun_94_ **

_"I would like to point out that I'm okay."_

_Read, 9:23 am_

**_Minhyukkie_ **

_"Are you sure? Seriously what happened last night."_

_Read, 9:24 am_

**_Hyungwon_ **

_"Did you get lucky? Or just get drunk."_

_Read, 9:25 am_

**_Gun_94_ **

_"Do I look like the type to kiss and tell?"_

_"*evil laugh* no, but seriously I didn't get drunk."_

_Read, 9:27 am_

Once his friends know he's okay, he contemplates replying to Jooheon.

[<.^^.> <<.^^. .^^.>>]

Gunhee takes a deep breath as he dials Jooheon's number, he only has to wait a few moments. _"Hey Gunhee"_ "hi Jooheon I know it's been a few weeks, since you messaged me. I just had no idea, what to say" _"i_ _t's okay Gunhee I understand."_ Gunhee takes another deep breath "I feel like it's the right time to tell you, that I love you" it falls quiet. Jooheon is speechless _"I don't know what to say, you know I love you I just don't know if that's changed."_ Which is understandable they talk for a while, clearing the air. It's only a manner of minutes, before his friends show up.

"Okay, we got beer and pizza" Gunhee laughed a little, "alright let's have some fun." Changkyun brings his own alcohol, Minhyuk asks; "so, have you seen Dawon lately." He would be lying if he said he hadn't, "I might have." Of course, Changkyun is curious "who's Dawon?" Hyungwon, "a guy Gunhee met at the club a few weeks ago." "I'm guessing it was a fun night out then," Gunhee didn't respond at first. He had some of his beer "it might have been," it was quiet for a little while as they had some pizza. Once he's alone his phone lights up like crazy.

**_Jooheony_ **

_"Gunhee, it's safe to say I can't live without you."_

_"I just don't know if I'm ready to come home."_

_Read, 10:01 pm_

**_Gun_94_ **

_"That's good to know Jooheon."_

_"That's fair, I guess."_

_Read, 10:03 pm_

[<.^^.> <<.^^. .^^.>>]

Jooheon comes home surprising everyone, as he sits on the couch in his apartment. He wonders who he should contact first, with a smile on his face. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and heads back out. 

**_Jooheony_ **

_"Gunhee, are you awake?"_

_Read, 9:04 am_

**_Gun_94_ **

_"There's a strong possibility I am, why."_

_Read, 9:05 am_

A moment later there's a knock at the door, Gunhee groans a little as he gets up. Nothing was said as they looked at each other, both smiling a little awkwardly. "Hey" Jooheon moves a little closer, there's not much Gunhee can do when he's hugged. It's something they've both missed, "I know I haven't told you how much I missed you." It's quiet as they move inside, "I know I was being an idiot." Gunhee smiled a little "I think I was trying, to forget what happened. And ignore the fact that some things have changed between us."

It was quiet but, at least things were better. "So, you love me huh" Gunhee blushed a little, "yeah no need to make a big deal out of it." Jooheon laughed a little he wrapped his arms, around him "what if I want to make a big deal." When he couldn't think of a response, Jooheon kissed his temple. That action caused him to become a little shy, "I forgot how cute you can be." Gunhee hid his face he wouldn't admit, how much he wanted this. How much his heart was beating like crazy, he turned to him "there's only one thing this moment needs."

With that Jooheon kissed him, it was quick at first. But it was enough to light a spark between them, enough to have Gunhee smiling like an idiot. “Is it weird to say I’ve missed your smile,” silence takes over as Gunhee kisses him again. “It’s not weird at all” he gently caressed Jooheon’s face, it seemed nothing would be better. After a while they separated a little, “have you told anyone else your back.” Jooheon smiled a little “no, you’re the only one so far.” A few minutes later, Gunhee headed to his room to get changed.

“Come on let’s go get some breakfast,” as he turned around to grab his wallet. Jooheon wrapped his arms around him, “I love you more than you know.” Gunhee smiled happily “I still love you more,” with that they were out the door. It was a wonderful surprise for their friends, Changkyun smirked as he arrived. “Aww look at you two” as he sat down, Minhyuk and Hyungwon arrived. “Have something to share with us,” he raised his eyebrow. They were both quiet at least, in the beginning Jooheon took a moment.

”We might, it seems as though you want to share it for us.” Minhyuk moved right passed that “why didn’t you tell us, you were back” Jooheon smiled a little. “I was going to I’ve been back for about an hour, I went straight to Gunhee’s.” That got the three of them smiling, “it’s good that you two are together.” 


End file.
